


Deep Waters

by vipertooths



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feel-good, Other, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Romance, Smut, how did we get here? i used to know me so well...., just a man and his android partner getting it on in the kitchen yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipertooths/pseuds/vipertooths
Summary: Deep Waters: A Ghost by Midnight Alternate EndingConnor doesn't leave and Hank finally stops being emotionally constipated.





	Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic). 



> Thank you so much to user fantastic for letting me create an alternate ending to their fic! It was wonderful, but I really needed Hank and Connor to stop being angsting dumbasses and finally get somewhere with each other. I hope you enjoy, and I would (obviously) highly recommend the original fic!

**June 24th, 2039**

 

  
When he awoke the next morning, Connor was already up and about, dressed in his CyberLife uniform. He had already made coffee and a box of donuts was set out on the table. There were no places that delivered and the nearest shop was a thirty minute walk. Connor must have left early to get them.  
  
Suspicion was Hank’s first reaction, though it felt a little unfair, especially considering the donuts, and so he brushed it off. Still, the situation was unusual, and so he cleared his throat before stepping into the kitchen, as if to make sure it was alright for him to do so.  
  
Connor turned. He smiled, tight and reserved. “Good morning, Hank.” That smile was about all he could expect given the circumstances, but it still made his stomach drop.  
  
“Morning,” Hank said. He stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a chair, but did not seat himself just yet.  
  
Connor set his coffee on the table. One of his neckties was draped over the back of one of the chairs. He took it and set to tying it around his neck with his usual speed and precision.  
  
Hank still did not sit. “You going somewhere?” He asked.  
  
“I am, yes,” said Connor. He smoothed the tie over his shirt, seemingly satisfied. “I need to have some routine maintenance done at CyberLife Tower. I should be back before noon tomorrow.”  
  
Hank frowned. “That long?”  
  
“My model is unique, so they’d prefer to keep me overnight, in case anything happens.”  
  
“Oh. Gotcha.”  
  
There was a pause. Connor peered at him and dared to round the table in order to stand closer.  
  
“Is something wrong?” He asked. There was a ghost of concern on his features, and Hank sucked in a breath. The sheen in his eyes that Hank had noticed before was still there, like an extra layer had been added to the depth of them. Like he could dive right into them. Stay lost there.  
  
He had been captive to those eyes since the beginning, hadn’t he?  
  
“No. No,” Hank lied. The air in his lungs rushed out of him. “Nothing’s wrong.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah. I mean, it’s nothing important. I’ll tell you when you get back.”  
  
Connor frowned, his brow furrowing. His LED went yellow. That was odd. It made Hank frown, too.  
  
“I can reschedule, if you’d prefer.”  
  
Part of him wanted to say yes, if only to get it out of the way. It wasn’t that he was dreading it already, but Hank knew himself well, and he recognized that capitalizing on the rush he had last night was his best option. One day’s delay would not be so harmful, however; and Connor was always the one adjusting and changing for Hank’s sake - it wasn’t fair to keep asking that of him. It would be alright.  
  
“No,” said Hank. “Seriously, it can wait. You go on and get yourself all… doctored up, or whatever it is they do.”  
  
Connor stared up at him. His irises were still, LED a persistent yellow. Analyzing, it would appear, but it did not last long. His eyes began to move again, studying Hank’s face, meeting his gaze, then moving to his mouth, his shoulders, the center of his chest, then back.  
  
Hank hadn’t noticed how close Connor had gotten. He could count the moles on his face, the strands of his hair that were always out of place. Those terrible eyes that he adored. The way his lips tended to part just left of center.  
  
Connor shook his head. “Tell me now.”

“Really, it’s--”

“Please, Hank.” There was something in his expression that Hank couldn’t name, but struck him all the same. He swallowed and tried to ignore the anxious ball that formed in his stomach. All of the shit he faced on the job through the years and somehow this scared him more than any of it.

“Alright,” he said, taking a seat to put some space between them. It didn’t have the desired effect though, since Connor’s response was to pull a chair over, close enough that their knees were almost touching once he was seated. He leaned forward, putting himself further in Hank’s space, and Hank had to look away.

“Shit.”

“Your perspiration has increased as well as your heartbeats per minute.”

“Thanks, Connor, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Sorry. It’s just that you said this wasn’t important, but your vital signs paint a different picture.” He touched Hank’s wrist gently. “Is everything okay?”

When Hank glanced over, the look that had been on Connor’s face was replaced with worry. He sighed and stared at the table, wondering how people were able to just bare their feelings all the time like it was easy. He thought it was going to be easy too before he sat down to do it.

“I need you. I do. You were right. I’m sorry.”

Connor releases a soft, “Oh,” in a rush of breath.

“I fuck things up a lot--on accident, on purpose--but I don’t…” He rubbed a hand over his face and finally met the android’s gaze again. It felt like stepping into a fire; whatever happened after this, he would carry the marks for it. “I don’t want to fuck _us_ up.”

“Oh,” Connor repeated. His LED was flickering yellow, but he didn’t seem as if he was going to offer anything else up.

“Jesus, Connor, I’m out on a ledge here. A little more feedback would be great.”

Connor blinked twice and his fingers twitched against Hank’s skin. “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted.

Hank snorted. “Well, that’s a first.”

Connor wasn’t going to make it easy on him, then. He’d have to step right off that ledge and hope there was a safety net ready to catch him.

“I don’t _just_ need you is what I’m trying to say. There’s no choice in needing. I _want_. I want you to stay here. I want to see you when I wake up and before I go to sleep. I want _you_ , Connor, in whatever way I can have you.”

“Are you saying…” The look was back in Connor’s eyes and Hank belatedly understood that it as _hope_. Hope and love and a simmering desperation that could take his breath away.

Fuck talking. It was never his strong suit.

He closed the short distance between them, cupping Connor’s face in his hands, pulling him into a kiss. For a split second, just a tiny moment, the anxiety in his gut threatened to bowl him over and he worried he had somehow gotten the situation entirely wrong, but then Connor was kissing back and every doubt was banished from his mind.

He closed his eyes, letting it wash over him in waves, letting it drown him--finally, finally. His nerves were alight and he was dizzy with emotions and all those happy shit chemicals Connor would talk about when he brought up Hank’s depression. He didn’t pull away until his chest ached for air and then he plunged back in those deep waters.

Connor moved then, straddling him with ease, and slid a hand teasingly under the hem of his shirt. As if he needed any more stimulation at the moment, Connor grinded purposefully down into his lap. He groaned, feeling himself fill out under the weight of Connor’s perfect ass.

“This has to go,” Connor said, pulling back to begin methodically taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

Hank grunted and ripped the shirt open, the sound of buttons pinging around the kitchen infinitely satisfying. When he leaned back in to catch Connor’s mouth, the android stood and removed his belt with finesse before shoving his pants and briefs to the floor and kicking them off.

Hank heaved a shaky breath. “Fuck.”

“That is the goal, Lieutenant,” Connor sassed, smirking as he hooked his fingers into Hank’s boxers and tugging. Hank lifted his thighs automatically, and before he could even think about being self conscious, Connor was back in his lap, an a-fucking-plus distraction if he’d ever heard of one.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he breathed out, hands settling on Connor’s hips. He knew androids were designed to be as life-like as possible, but it was something else to _know_ it, to feel it under his hands. Connor’s cock pressed against his own, fully erect, and he couldn’t help but to be a little bit in awe. He didn’t see why an android of Connor’s model would _need_ that kind of capability, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

“I would never,” Connor whispered, fingers running lightly from the head of Hank’s cock down to the base. He did it again, teasing, and Hank’s head fell back as a groan left his lips.

“I’m going to die of blue balls right in my own fucking kitchen.”

Connor lifted up and guided the tip to his ass, then sunk down with no hesitation.

“Fuck!” Hank shouted, hands tightening where they held him.

“Self lubrication,” Connor huffed, seeming to be a little overwhelmed himself. Could he _feel_ it? Hank wondered. Then realized he could just ask.

“How does it feel for you?”

“Different. And good.” He placed his hands on Hank’s shoulders to use as leverage and began riding him slowly. His words came out stilted, like it was a difficulty to speak. “There was-- an upgrade-- New sensors-- to make us feel more human.”

Connor moaned and Hank felt like he was coming apart at the seams. If someone had told him he would find salvation balls deep in his God damned android partner a year ago, he might have laughed until he pissed himself, but there he was.

“Feels-- really good, Hank.” It was nearly a whine and the sound of it sent delirious pleasure coursing through his veins, straight into his cock.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now,” Hank growled.

“I’ve got some idea.” Connor managed a light chuckle, which quickly cut off as Hank raised his hips to meet him on the way down. “F-fuck.”

Hank was pretty sure that was the first time he had ever heard Connor use the word and it was sexier than it had any right to be. He raised a hand to pull Connor in for another kiss, tongue sliding expertly against tongue. His heart was beating overdrive in his chest.

Connor picked up the pace, swiveling his hips like he’d done it a thousand times before, biting Hank’s lip lightly before pulling away. “I think-- I think I’m close.”

Hank moaned, removing one of his hands from Connor’s waist to wrap it around his cock, a thrill going through him as Connor downright _keened_ at the first stroke. His strokes were out of time with the rhythmic slaps of their thighs, but Connor didn’t seem to fucking care.

He wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, fingers grasping at the man’s hair. “I love you,” he said, his voice sounding something between blissed and devastated.

Hank grunted as he climaxed and felt Connor clench around him. His skin buzzed and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. “Fuck, you’re so good, Connor. You’re so good.”

Connor came then, a sticky substance coating Hank’s fingers and wetting his shirt. He’d have to ask about it later, when his mind wasn’t fuzzed up in post-sex euphoria. His hips jerked lazily as he returned from the high and Connor rested their heads together, eyes closed.

“I love you too,” he said, and he had to go a bit crossed-eyed to see the smile that lit up Connor’s face, but it was worth it. Every shitty thing he had to deal with every day might just be worth it, as long as he got to keep putting that smile on Connor’s face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you enjoyed it! I dont fucking know how I got sucked into this ship tbh, save my soul.


End file.
